


Extracurricular Activity

by ximeria



Category: Primeval
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker has a new pet project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricular Activity

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the MMoM day 10 – I am way behind with only 2 stories done, but some wank is better than no wank *smirks*.

In the beginning Danny doesn't question the extra training he's told to do with Becker and his men. After all, he's a civilian and the job isn't without danger. He likes to think he's doing pretty well. That he's keeping up.

Then of course there are the tests they run on the security system. To Danny that isn't a chore. It's fun. Even more fun to see the not quite hidden smile on Becker's face when Danny manages to outsmart the soldiers.

He doesn't even wonder when Becker ups the amount of training, seemingly making Danny his own personal pet project.

He might, possibly, be catching on during their wrestling sessions, though. Not that it bothers him. It's innocent enough the first time, even if he is aware of his own adrenaline fuelled arousal during and after the training.

Becker's not exactly bad looking and he's in a fantastic shape. Danny couldn't have asked for better wank material, really. Material that he's not afraid to make use of. Repeatedly at night when he's in his bed.

It's not until the third session that Danny has breath enough to notice that he's not the only one who's enjoying the workout. Also, it's the first time he's really managed to pin Becker to the mat. Their breathing is harsh in the silent room, and something flashes in Becker's eyes, something that makes Danny's breath stutter out.

"I don't think I've ever seen that move before," Becker says, on the surface a simple comment, his voice level.

Danny suspects it's more than that, but he plays along. "Sometimes you don't get to play by the rules when you're a cop," he replies. He doesn't loosen his grip on Becker, yet a moment later, he finds himself face down on the mat, Becker's long, lean and surprisingly strong body holding him in place.

"I already know you don't play by the rules when you think you know better." Becker's voice is deceptively soft in his ear.

"I consider it a calculated risk," Danny said, turning his head a little. Becker's not pressing him down as much as he can and Danny's curious as to where this conversation is leading.

"I consider it reckless behaviour, a knee-jerk reaction."

Becker shifts a little and Danny fights off a grin. "Playing by the rules won't get you through every trouble we face. On the contrary, someone needs to be able to think on their feet." He's definitely not the only one with a bit of a ...reaction to their little game, and Becker isn't trying to hide his either.

A jerk and Danny's pulled to his knees, Becker's still plastered to his back, one arm around Danny's neck while the other one is around his waist, hand loosely splayed over Danny's abdomen. It makes him shiver a little, his body reacting to the power play, the almost, but-not-quite-there-threat.

"Ignoring the rules can get you killed," Becker says softly in his ear.

"So can following orders." Danny keeps his arms hanging at his sides. He won't fight Becker right now, because he's far too comfortable kneeling there with Becker's fit body pressed up against his back.

"You get off on being challenged," Becker mutters in his ear. The puff of breath tickles Danny's ear, but he controls the twitch it causes.

Danny doesn't even try to fight the smirk on his face as he puts his hand over Becker's and pushes it down over his crotch. "Can't argue with that," he replies evenly, letting go of Becker's hand.

Becker doesn't move his hand for a moment, the he squeezes, slowly, rubbing just enough to make Danny's breath catch in his throat.

"You get off on me taking the challenge," Danny forces out as evenly as he can.

"I can't condone insubordination," Becker mutters in his ear, breathing a little harder than before.

"That's not what I said," Danny gasps as Becker's hand tightens. "I'm a civilian, not one of you soldier boys."

Warm breath bursts against Danny's neck as Becker chuckles. There's no reply save for the sound of Danny's zipper being pulled down and he can feel the button being undone just before Becker's warm hand is pushed into his underwear and callused fingers close around his erection.

Danny moans deep in his throat. He hadn't expected this when he first met Becker, hadn't expected it later either. He probably should have, as Becker is far too observant for his own good and Danny's not always that good at concealing his interest.

Sliding his hands back, Danny grips Becker's hips and he can feel the hardness against his arse, through their clothes, as Becker counterpoints every slide of his hands along Danny's cock with a roll of his hips.

Breath stuttering, Danny leans his head back and let's Becker support him. It's a bit awkward, both angle and height, but he manages to tilt his head back to rest against Becker's shoulder and he smiles a little as Becker buries his face against his neck.

The arm that was across his neck earlier has slipped down to lie across his collarbones, Becker's hand cupping Danny's shoulder in a hard grip. Danny wonders through the haze if he'll have bruises later, maybe tomorrow morning when he gets up.

Maybe he'll press his fingers into them and close his eyes when he's in bed tonight. Spoils of war that will serve his sense memory perfectly.

Unless of course he can entice the good Captain to share the bed with him. In which case he won't need the reminder.

Becker moves his hand a little faster, grips a little tighter around Danny's erection and Danny moans deep in his throat, and he can feel Becker's lips curving into a smile against his neck, can feel the hardness of teeth against his skin where his neck and shoulder meet.

Maybe the bruises on his shoulder won't be the only ones.

Danny's a bit disappointed that Becker doesn't bite him, but he soon loses it when Becker thumbs the head of his erection and executes a perfect twist of his hand that draws a slightly louder noise from Danny.

"Hush," Becker pants in his ear. "While there are no cameras in here, it's not completely sound proof."

Now all Danny can think about is getting Becker back to his place to make him scream his name. It's all it takes to make Danny lose his control. It's been a while, so he's in no way or shape embarrassed about not lasting longer.

For a while there is no sound in the room but their pants and rasps of breathing. Danny eventually opens his eyes. He can almost feel Becker pulling himself back together, getting ready to end their little training session as he slips his hand out of Danny's trousers, wiping his hand on Danny's thigh.

Danny knows he looks like a maniac with the grin stretching across his face, but he doesn't care all that much. He's having way too much fun.

Danny slips forward as Becker lets go of him. Turning around, he puts a hand on Becker's chest and pushes. It's nothing that Becker can't fight if he is opposed to the idea. The fact that Becker hardly resists the push, and slides back to twist his legs out from under him, to lie back on the mat, tells Danny that he's more than welcome.

Danny eyes the bulge in Becker's black camo trousers and licks his lips. "No cameras, huh?"

Becker feigns nonchalance, putting his hands behind his head and watching Danny with dark eyes and a quirk to his mouth.

It's a challenge Danny wouldn't dream of turning down.

The End


End file.
